Overheard
by climbergirlio
Summary: The first time Roshaun overheard Dairine's thoughts (in my opinion) and his reaction to it.


_And as for me,_ Dairine thought, _I go along for the ride_ (Wizard's Holiday)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards or any of the characters in it.**

Roshaun woke early and slipped out of his puptent. He climbed the steps out of the storage area and slipped outside. There was a murmur of voices that sounded like Dairine and he father. Roshaun decided to give them some space and walked to the opposite side of the tiny garden. He looked up at the little moon, hanging in the sky. He wasn't an expert at Earth customs by any means, but he was pretty sure it wasn't customary to bring just one of your house guests to the moon. Roshaun sighed. He wished he could see into Dairine's mind sometimes, and understand her. The girl was a mystery. He sat in contemplation.

Soon enough, Filif and Sker'ret came out and the wizardry was being laid out and double checked. The wizardry had four parts. Roshaun's went over to his section, a bit apprehensive. He had done wizardries like this many times before, but he had done it for a place that he felt attached to, for he had now formed some attachements to the little planet, despite what he may have wanted. He began to look over his name.

 _And as for me, I go along for the ride._

Roshaun started. That hadn't been his thought. Where had it come from? Then he realized exactly where it had come from, and he looked over the spell diagram towards the source of the thought. Dairine. She was checking her name, seemingly oblivious. But she also was feeling useless beneath her facade of cool calm, and if she was feeling useless she must also be at least a bit apprehensive. He wasn't sure what was the cause of being able to hear another wizard's thoughts. He knew you could send thoughts to other wizards, but he had never experienced it. He had never needed to. The only wizards he really knew were his parents. But this thought wasn't intentionally sent to him, which must mean that he had been overhearing Dairine's thoughts. That was something to dwell on, but right now they needed to fix Dairine's star.

* * *

Roshaun lay in the semidarkness of his puptent and opened his cupped hand, searching for information about overhearing thoughts.

 _When wizards overhear each other's thoughts, they are usually destined for wizardly partnership._ He heard in his mind through the little ball of fire.

Roshaun extinguished his little ball of light, and sat back against the cushions of his bed. He wanted more clarification, but this was hardly a question for his father. He couldn't go to any of Earth's advisories either, because they would probably figure out way more than he wanted them to, and also probably tell Dairine. He opened his cupped hand once more, then closed it again, afraid of what he might find out. Partner. He'd never even had a friend, much less someone who he would be that close to.

Roshaun lay in the semidarkness wondering what to do. The easy option was to run, run back to Wellakh. Then in his mind he heard Dairine's anguished cry when he went into the sun, and saw the look of relief on her face when he reappeared. He saw her on the moon, turning to him after transiting there with that slight look of fear in her eyes. He sees her drop the hand she had taken and once more he feels the loss of the warmth. He hears her telling him how she can't fail. He sees the pain in her eyes and he realizes that she's lost someone she loves. He also realizes this is probably why she seemed so reluctant to trust him at first, she's afraid of being hurt again. Roshaun pulled himself back out of his memories. He couldn't run, not now. He'd hurt both himself, and, worse, Dairine. He wondered at himself, trying to figure out when she had meant more to him than he did. Perhaps partnership meant destined for unionbond? Roshaun was much to young to seek unionbond, only a bit over a sixth of the way from the end of a typical Wellakhit life span. If he was right about Dairine, she was just under a sixth of the way through her life span. They had to be too young. He fell asleep, with his mind on these thoughts.


End file.
